


Мстительный юмор

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Humor, Parody, diologues, obsence language, strange situations, stucky implied
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник разноформатных юмористических зарисовок по киновселенной Марвел</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кого-то не хватает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эра Альтрона через призму Старбакса

**Локация** : город-государство Заковия с советским душком и базой ГИДРЫ в старинном замке.  
  
Кэп врывается в замок, шарится по коридорам, вырубает с ноги какого-то типичного злого гения с моноклем и флером истинного арийца. Баки нигде нет. Есть близнецы-мутанты, но это не Баки!  
  
**Локация:**  башня Старка.  
  
Милая, но непонятно откуда взявшаяся кореянка латает пробоину в боку Клинта. Наташа утешает в лучших традициях себя. Тони и Брюс ведут беседы на околонаучные темы. Флиртуют, короче. Кэп грустно ходит по коридорам. Баки по-прежнему нигде нет.  
  
**Локация:**  башня Старка.  **Статус:**  вечеринка.  
  
Тор красуется в малиновом пиджаке. Великая валькирия Наталия знает толк в мидгардской моде. Алкоголь в наличии, шутки юмора в наличии. Стен Ли в наличии. Army brothers Стив и Сэм обсуждают проблемы аренды жилья в Бруклине, ибо Баки заслуживает комфорта. Когда найдется.  
  
**Локация:**  башня Старка.  **Статус:** Альтрон родился!  
  
Мстители: «Вот блять!»  
  
**Локация:**  жопа мира, а Энди Серкинз – контрабандист и торговец оружием.  **Статус:**  Альтрон спиздил вибраниум, у Мстителей начались глюки на почве Алой Ведьмы.  
  
Стив *в своих галлюцинациях* - «Один, совсем один. И Баки нет. БАКИ УМЕР В АЛЬПАХ. БАКИ УМЕР!»  
  
**Локация:**  семейное гнездышко Бартонов.   
  
Из-за сеновала появляется Фьюри. Не Баки. Печалька.  
  
**Локация:**  Корея.  **Статус:**  дурдом.  
  
Там взрыв, там драка, тут Наташа на мотоцикле. Метро с рельсов сошло. Стиву некогда думать о Баки, он по грузовикам скачет.   
  
**Локация:**  башня Старка.  **Статус:**  Вижн родился!  
  
Мстители: «Вот блять!»  
Вижн поднял Мьёльнир.  
Мстители: «Вот блять!»  
  
**Локация:**  Заковия.  **Статус:**  пиздец.  
  
Вибраниум – это вам не только ценный щит, но и пара килограммов отборного ракетного топлива. Не давайте вибраниум роботам с комплексом бога.   
Фьюри пригоняет гелликерриер . Видать, гараж у Фьюри вместительный. У Стива плохие воспоминания о гелликерриерах. «Вот нельзя было сразу под нужды МЧС приспособить, нет. И вообще, где Баки?»  
  
**Локация:**  модерновое здание, оно же – база Мстителей.  **Статус:** пиздец предотвращен.  
  
Брюс уплыл, но обещал вернуться. Наташа, видимо, ползет обратно на днище. Тор портит газон и чешет себе в Асгард. Тони на спорткаре катит в закат. Стив оглядывает свою новую команду. Вижн, Ведьма, Сокол, Железный патриот.  
«ГДЕ МОЙ БАКИ?»


	2. Разговоры в башне Старка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки нашелся и попал в супергеройскую коммуналку

\- Стив, вот какого, блять, черта! Я гребанный убийца без личности, но с терабайтами знаний о способах лишения жизни. Меня семьдесят лет то замораживали, то размораживали в криокамере. У меня нет чувств, я не приспособлен для социальных контактов!  
  
\- Баки, я просто спросил, какое мороженое ты будешь?  
  
\- А клубничное найдется?  
***  
  
  
\- Знаешь, я почти привык, что мой дом – проходной двор, но вот ты. Ты мне не нравишься. Большая твоя часть. Рука чудесна.  
  
\- …  
  
\- Не скучаешь по своему уютному гнездышку в ГИДРе? Не стесняйся, захочешь – бери лед, что припасен для вечеринок, наполняй ванну и вперед – мышечные судороги, потеря чувствительности.  
  
\- …  
  
\- А правда, что форматирование жесткого диска, ну то есть мозгов – это особые ощущения по остроте?  
  
\- …  
  
\- Не дергайся. Не дергайся. ДЖАРВИС! ПРОТОКОЛ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ! ВНУТРЕННЯЯ УГРОЗА!  
  
***  
  
\- Стив, хватит наворачивать круги по комнате. Дырку в ковре протрешь.  
  
\- Нат, в прошлый раз к починке руки Баки прибавился ремонт целого этажа. Мне пришлось уговаривать Старка отказаться от накачки Баки седативным на этот раз. Неужели так сложно понять, что Баки остро реагирует на насмешки про «форматирование жесткого диска».  
  
\- Давай, я принесу бутылочку братишки Джека и ты расслабишься…  
  
\- Я не могу напиться.  
  
\- Хм, нам нужна водка и самое дешевое пиво.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Русский ёрш не проймет, ничто не проймет.  
  
***  
  
\- А ты такой холодный, как айсберг в океане!  
  
\- Нат, холодная у меня только левая рука, и прекращай жрать водку.  
  
\- Kiss me once or kiss me twice or kiss me once again. It’s been a long, long time!  
  
\- Блять, Нат, ты напоила Стива ёршом? Ищи теперь рассол… Ебать твою налево.  
  
***  
  
\- Тор Одинсон. Победитель йотунов, хозяин Мьельнира, защитник и будущий царь девяти миров. Желаю видеть славного воина Мидгарда Стива Роджерса.  
  
\- …  
  
\- …  
  
\- Стив, у нас есть конфеты? Кажется, наступил Хеллоуин!  
  
***  
  
\- О, славная валькирия Наталия! Скажи, как мог великий воин Стивен Роджерс другом назвать ледяного великана?  
  
\- Тор, а Вам в Асгард не пора? Возвращайтесь к 31 октября. В Мидгарде будет большой праздник.  
  
***  
  
\- Ник Фьюри.  
  
\- Баки Барнс.  
  
\- …  
  
\- А хорошо, что я Вас не убил. С Вами так приятно общаться.  
  
***  
  
\- Брюс Беннер, очень приятно.  
  
\- Шрек всея ЩИТа?  
  
\- БАКИ, НЕТ!!!


	3. Скрытые таланты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В гостиной башни Старка появляется шест для стриптиза

— Тони, ты мне нечего не хочешь сказать?  
— Да, конечно. Мне досталась лучшая девушка этого мира. Даже не так. Мне тебя послали небеса.  
— Тони, — Пеппер мысленно досчитала до десяти, — что стало с гостиной?  
Старк сделал вид, что недоумевает. Очень высокомерно недоумевает. Высокомерно недоумевает, как можно не понять его гениального дизайнерского решения.  
— С гостиной стал ремонт…  
— А это строительные леса еще не убрали?  
— Милая, это шест для стриптиза.  
— А на какую дату назначено открытие борделя? Я бы в календарь внесла.  
— Дорогая. У нас был трудный месяц. Мы немного расслабимся. И я тебе обещаю, на Рождество мы прикроем шест елкой.  
Пеппер только вздохнула и отправилась в свои апартаменты готовиться к очередному нашествию супергероев на Манхеттен.  
  
***  
  
Гости постепенно стекались в башню Старка, затекали в лифты, рассредоточивались по коридорам, медленно, но верно двигаясь к месту грядущей вечеринки.  
  
Фьюри раньше всех добрался до гостиной, в гостиной первым делом изучил ассортимент бара, собственноручно сделал себе виски со льдом и с размеренностью истинного шпиона занял угол с наилучшим обзором комнаты.  
  
Вижн расположился на диване ровно напротив шеста и наблюдал за Вандой, медленно обходившей по кругу провокационный элемент декора.  
— На самом деле, меня несколько путает неоднозначное отношение людей к эротике. Почему-то суждения по этому поводу — две крайности. Неприятие и отторжение или возведение в культ. На мой взгляд, тут есть определенные элементы человеческой физиологии и искусства…  
— Тебе надо иногда расслабляться, — девушка ухватилась рукой за хромированный шест, качнулась и прогнулась в спине. — Хочешь, поделюсь своими мыслями? — глаза Ванды блеснули красным.  
  
— О боже, тут эта штука не для разврата стоит! — вошедший в гостиную Старк с аккуратным негодованием опустил ящик с алкоголем на барную стойку. Бутылки мерно звякнули, обозначая свою дороговизну.  
  
— То есть, девочек не будет? — Клинт спустился со второго уровня и на последней ступеньке получил дружеский тычок по ребрам от Наташи.  
— Сказал примерный семьянин и заботливый отец, — ухмыльнулась Романофф.  
— Мой вопрос закономерен. Есть шест, должны быть девочки.  
  
— Или мальчики, — мисс Поттс проскользнула за барную стойку и налила себе вина в бокал.  
— Боже, в какой пошлый век мы живем! — засиял театральным благочестием Старк.  
— Сказал владелец гостиной с пилоном посередине, — интеллигентно напомнила Наташа.  
  
— О, я смотрю и здесь есть тонкий стан рябины, танцуя вокруг которого юные девы взор славных мужей услаждают, — Тор умел обозначить свой приход громкими речами. И грузным топотом ног. В воцарившейся тишине громовержец звучал раскатистым эхом.  
— И откуда…? — Старк отчаянно пытался собрать свое красноречие в кучку, чтобы переплюнуть загиб асгардца.  
  
— Мы с Селвигом были в доме утех, — Тор расслабленно повел могучими плечами. Фьюри впервые напомнил о своем присутствии, приглушенно булькнув в бокал. Остальные, каждый о своем, но в общем порыве протянули: «Ааааа». К тому же, скорее асгардские боги оценят по достоинству искусство акробатики на шесте, чем…  
— Ого, вечер обещает быть горячим. А Капитан знает? — гостиную украсил своим присутствием Уилсон.  
  
— Нет. Это будет приятным сюрпризом для нашего ветерана.  
— Ветеранов, — поправила Пеппер Тони, — мистер Роджерс сообщил, что придет с мистером Барнсом.  
— О, какое счастье, ледышка обрадует нас своим присутствием. Разбирайте пледы, господа!  
— Тони!  
— Мммм, шест… А девочки будут?  
— Баки!  
Да, атмосфера немного накалилась, но Клинт не поспешил разряжать ее выкриком «Осел». Ладно он, семейный, пересмотрел «Шрека» раз пятнадцать, а вот что подумают его коллеги?  
  
***  
  
Надо признать, нанятые Старком девочки были хороши.  
— Я ж говорил, у меня глаз наметан. Джарвис, смени трек!  
Действительно, вечеринка набирала обороты и алкогольные градусы. Даже от Баки не разило угрюмостью. Всего лишь незначительной социофобией.  
  
Все шло своим чередом равно до того момента, когда одна из девочек не решила вытянуть к шесту зрителя. Кто мог предположить, что танцовщица выберет Роджерса?  
  
— Джарвис, все камеры на Капитана, мы должны сохранить это для потомков.  
Старку было смешно первые полминуты, этот же временной отрезок было неловко Стиву. На тридцать первой секунде Капитан Америка просто напросто нашел способ, как избежать внимания и рук разгоряченных полуголых девиц. Он вцепился в шест. Руками. И Бедрами. И провернулся. С грацией. И присущей ему силой. От следующего кульбита, когда тело Капитана выровнялось параллельно полу, равнодушных в комнате не осталось. Девушки аплодировали. Наташа залпом допила шампанское. Клинт пролил пиво. Ванда присела на коленки к Вижену (а нет, она там была с самого начала вечера). Тор заржал. Сэм прищурился и заулыбался. Пеппер сдержанно вздохнула. Тони выматерился. Баки приподнял одну бровь. Фьюри долил себе виски. Чистого.  
  
Задать всех интересующий вопрос отважилась Романофф, когда Роджерс вернулся «со сцены»:  
— Эй, ископаемое. Откуда такие навыки?  
— О чем ты? — невинно улыбнулся Стив.  
— Мы все и Джарвис свидетели, Роджерс…  
— А что такого? Принцип, как у турника, только в вертикальной плоскости.  
— В вертикальной плоскости, блять, — Тони было не до слежки за языком. Его язык, горло, желудок и голова требовали убойной дозы алкоголя, чтобы наладить полярность полюсов пошатнувшегося мира.  
  
***  
  
Вечеринка закончилась глубоко ночью. Расходились далеко не тихо. Тихо с радужным мостом не получается. Да и разошлись не все. Несколько гостей предпочли остаться на ночь в башне. Более того, гостиная не опустела и в четыре часа утра.  
  
— Про турник было хорошо придумано, — бионические пальцы на пробу постучали по хромированному герою вчерашнего вечера, сегодняшней ночи и текущего утра. — А можно мне правду? По старой дружбе, знаешь ли.  
— Баки.  
— Стив.  
Не то, чтобы в гостиной было жарко, но толстовку Баки стянул и кинул на диван.  
  
— Девочки из кордебалета. Они говорили, что я слишком суховат на сцене. Ну и показали несколько движений.  
— И поз.  
— Это были деловые отношения, Бак.  
— Только у Стива Роджерса выражения «девочки из кордебалета» и «деловые отношения» звучат в одном контексте.  
— Не будь брюзгой.  
— Мне больше девяноста лет, имею право.  
— Для такого почтенного возраста, — Стив сделал многозначительную паузу, — ты хорош.  
Баки скользнул плавным кошачьим движением по шесту и наконец-то перевернулся с головы на ноги, прогнулся, как будто у него чесалась спина, и оправил задравшуюся футболку.  
— Твоя очередь, — Стив оценил движение.  
— Боевая акробатика.  
— Звучит еще неправдоподобнее турника.  
— Я что, сопляк, так просто на допросах колоться? Живи теперь с этим, Стиви, — Баки улыбнулся и натянул толстовку. — Поедем домой?  
— Конечно.  
Уже уходя, Роджерс кинул в пространство:  
— Джарвис, будь другом, запись последнего часа отправь в мой личный архив.  
— Конечно, Капитан Роджерс.


	4. О чем говорят супергерои

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старк заявляется к номеру Роджерса. Ну, Старк: костюм тройка ценой с бюджет маленькой африканской страны и патефон под мышкой. И такой: «Стивен Грант Роджерс, я люблю тебя!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам фильма "О чем говорят мужчины" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_S6rQfsirs

Бартон заварил себе чай и грустно посмотрел на вазочку со сладостями. Последний раз ее наполняла Наташа, а так как время от времени на Романофф нападало чувство ностальгии, сейчас в вазочке лежали ириски с черным котом на обертке и уникальной возможностью выдергивания пломб и карамельки с сомнительными вкусовыми качествами. Как-то Клинт спросил из интереса, почему на обертке карамелек нарисован рак. Наташа ответила, что название конфет – «раковые шейки». «То есть они идут как закуска к пиву?» - по мнению Бартона, это было бы логично. По мнению Романофф – чертовски смешно. С пивом карамельки шли так себе, возможно просто нужен был какой-то специфический сорт. «Ага, Жигулевское», - ухмылялась Наташа. Бартон кисло отвечал ей улыбкой, отчаиваясь понять русский юмор и вкусовые пристрастия.

Так вот, сейчас у Бартона была кружка заваренного из пакетика чая, ириски-зубодерки, «раковые шейки», прости господи, и мрачная перспектива вылазки на кухню за зефиром. Вся проблема в том, что кухню оккупировал Старк, а Тони Старк в расстроенных чувствах – сопьется сам, споит всех вокруг. Поэтому Мстители малодушно свалили обязанности по вытягиванию гения, плейбоя, миллиардера, филантропа из депрессии на Джарвиса и Вижена. Искусственные интеллекты склонностью к алкоголизму не страдают. Наверное.

В гостиную неуверенно проскользнул Скотт. То ли пока еще не разобрался во всех хитросплетениях башни, то ли, как и все сейчас, чувствовал напряжение в коллективе.

\- Скотт, - Клинт отсалютировал кружкой.  
\- Клинт, -кивнул коротко Лэнг, опускаясь на диван.  
Следующим в гостиную залетел Сэм. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно.  
\- Скотт, Клинт, - Уилсон упал на диван, опасливо покосился на ириски, грустно вздохнул и устало протянул. – Как же я заебался!  
\- Чаю, дружище? – иронично уточнил Клинт. Сэм красноречиво показал соколиному коллеге средний палец.  
\- Прошу прощения, но что происходит? – задав вопрос, Скотт втянул шею в плечи. На всякий случай.  
\- Счастливый человек, точно хочешь знать? – Клинт ухмыльнулся, Сэм едва слышно выматерился.  
\- Скорее да, чем нет.

Сэм махнул рукой и встал. Не выдержал все-таки, пошел заваривать чай.  
\- Ну, значит слушай, - Клинт хлебнул порядочно остывшую бурду и принялся за рассказ. – Отправили тут Капитана в Бивертаун на конференцию МИ-6 для обмена опытом оперативной работы. А Старк возьми и умотай следом. Перепутал якобы слет мишестников со слетом миллиардеров, якобы случайно поселился в соседнем с Кэпом номером. Ну а потом они пересеклись в фойе отельчика. Капитан как раз искал старомодный проигрыватель, чтобы пластинки послушать. А Старк только этого и ждал. Значит, последний день конференции, Старк заявляется к номеру Роджерса. Ну, Старк: костюм тройка ценой с бюджет маленькой африканской страны и патефон под мышкой. И такой: «Стивен Грант Роджерс, я люблю тебя!»

\- Ого. Вау. А что Капитан? – Скотт аж немного подобрался. Конечно, такие страсти.  
\- А что Капитан, - продолжил Клинт. – Он у нас моногамный и не изменяет. Отшил он Старка. Мол, «прости Тони, я люблю другого». С тех пор Старк в депрессии.  
\- Постойте-ка, - Скотт решил, что не так понял Бартона.

\- Ага, вам-то хорошо. А я эту историю до сих пор в реальном времени наблюдаю, - Сэм вернулся на свое место с кружкой дымящейся чайной бурды. – Кэп же квартирку себе так и не подыскал, обретается со своим муженьком у меня. А я через стенку все слышу. Понимаете. Все! Вернулся Стив с этой чертовой конференции, все честно Барнсу выложил, а тот ему сцену ревности и закатывает: «Ну было же, да?! В глаза мне смотри! Было?» «Нет, нет, Баки ничего не было». «То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что отказал. Тони Старку». «Ну да». «Ну ты и панк». И с тех пор Роджерс все вину заглаживает. Меня уже задолбали курьеры с букетами и шоколадками «для мистера Дж. Б. Барнса». Романтик хренов.

Обреченная тишина гостиной разбавлялась дружным прихлебыванием чая. Скотт в задумчивости вытащил из вазочки ириску. Спустя полчаса планомерного разжевывания бедняга стал думать, а предполагает ли работа на Мстителей медицинскую страховку и хватит ли ее на хорошего стоматолога.

Откуда-то из коридора донесся звук шагов и неразборчивая речь. Через минуту в гостиной появился Тони Старк, прокричал в телефон «А как же я?», отправил ни в чем не повинный смартфон в полет (закончившийся разбитым окном) и наконец-то обратил свое внимание на притихшую на диване компанию.

\- О, ребятки, а я вам выпить принес.  
Скотт тяжело вздохнул. Он был мстительным новичком, и только что у него разбились розовые очки: «Ты приходишь в супергеройскую организацию, чтобы сражаться за мир, добро и справедливость, а у них тут Санта-Барбара творится. Надо Луису рассказать, это лучше его латиноамериканских сериалов».

**P.S.**

Где-то далеко агент Коулсон, отрываясь от воспитания юного поколения агентиков, рыдал в подушку: «Капитан Америка панк!»


	5. Пять раз, когда...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пять раз, когда Стив выбирал не ту сторону

– Ты выбрал не ту сторону, – ехидничал Старк, когда Стив не попал с первого раза флешкой в USB-слот. Роджерс только пожимал плечами: «Бывает».   
***  
– Ты выбрал не ту сторону! – смеялся Старк над Капитаном, предварительно заменив на двери в лабораторию наклейки с «на себя» на «от себя». «Ну и к чему этот розыгрыш?» - промолчал Стив.  
***  
– Ты выбрал не ту сторону! – Стив тяжело вздохнул. Вот что там Тони померещилось, и как можно представить себе использование не той стороной двухстороннего скотча?   
***  
– Ты выбрал не ту сторону, – а вот комментарии Старка о любимой футбольной команде Роджерса по-настоящему раздражали. Футбол – это святое!   
***  
– Ты выбрал не ту сторону и подверг всех нас опасности! - взвился в очередной раз Старк. "Тони, я просто не обратил внимания на эту пунктирную линию. Какая разница, с какого края открывать пакет молока?" – недоумевал Стив.  
***  
– Прости, Тони, но он мой друг, – это был последний аргумент Стива перед переездом из башни Старка в отдельную квартиру.


End file.
